Fetus of God
by Ladydoma
Summary: Jedah is dead, leaving his widow pregnant. Just read ond review I am not good at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

Fetus of God

By Ladydoma

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. Simple as that. Please read and review.

Chapter one: Fall of Doma

"Jedah!" Marionette screamed with tears falling from her blue eyes, upon witnessing her husband's fall. She saw his blood red eyes gazing over at her from where he lay, dying upon the ground. He smiled lightly, as he remembered then, that she was pregnant with his son. While, Marionette, too frightened to move, trembled. Her eyes watered over and over again.

"I love you." Jedah muttered softly. Marionette could read his lips, and slowly closed her eyes. She dropped to her knees and sobbed in her lap. Jedah Doma, lord of demons, was dead.

"Lord Doma, has died, leaving no will, nor not an heir to his throne." Began one of the three lords of the demon realm, Makai. Moloch Berial Aesnland. He, along with the vampire lord, Garumon Bostial, and the demon Emperor, Ozum. Marionette was also one of those in the meeting room. She was barely paying attentions. Her belly bulged out and all she could think of was Jedah.

Ozum shook his head," Jedah Doma, was the youngest out of all us rulers. And still proved to be the greatest. He tried to keep peace, yet thanks to those of House Maximoff, that peace is broken. I mourn deeply for my fallen friend." Ozum explained.

Bostial noticed Marionette, then turned to Aesnland," The one fit to rule Doma, should be he who weds Jedah's widow. "

Marionette looked up and immediately protested," I will have no other lord within my bed. It still belongs to Jedah. As I do. I am no other man's. Jedah died for his wife and his unborn son. Who, until Jedah returns, shall rest within my womb. Now I am the only one he trusted. I shall rule House Doma until my husband returns from death." She snapped." There will only be one Mistress and no Master to House Doma."

Silence, for but a moment. And then Ozum spoke," Very well. Lady Marionette Doma. Throne Doma is yours until Jedah returns." He proclaimed and hoped that this was a good idea. For a woman in power had never been heard of.

"She is a woman, Ozum. Are you sure we should trust her?" Asked lord Bostial.

"Lord Ozum and myself have been good friends for centuries. He knows what he is doing." Said Aesnland. Glancing once more over at Marionette, still unsure if Marionette should keep rule.


	2. Marionette's Forced Decision

Chapter Two: Marionette's Forced decision.

Authoress Note: So sorry for the delay on this chapter. Been brain dead. Sort of.

With a wide smile on her face, Marionette threw her head back and let the wind blow her hair to and fro. Her arms spread out words. Her blue eyes shut and relaxed. Knowing that Jedah. Who lifted her up above him, underneath a cherry blossom tree, would keep a hold of her. Spinning her around in circles. Marionette's legs latched tightly around her lover's waist.

And then, Jedah gingerly lower her where her bare feet touched the ground. And she snaked her arms around his neck. Jedah smiled down and her. Gazing at her forever beauty. Unknowing how her ended up with such a divine woman such as Marionette.

Marionette noticed him staring down at her, and decided to break between their heavy breathing and or else silence. " What?"

Jedah shook his head with a calm smile and a loving look in his red eyes," Nothing." He said simply and leaned down to kiss." I will make you a queen." He whispered before his lips touched hers for a passionate kiss.

Marionette knew what Jedah said was true. That one day they would get married." And a loving Queen for your side I shall make. " She responded softly.

Jedah smiled widely and lifted her up again. His hands held her waist firmly as he said," You failed to mention, that as my Queen. Endless nights if bliss and passion await."

"Jedah." Marionette laughed." You will be a demanding lord, yes?"

Upon the asked question, Jedah chuckled. " Yes. Every night, I'll take you. And each time, it will be greater. Faster. " he paused and moved his hands to her buttocks. " More and more, I will have you calling out my name in passion." There was determination in his eyes. But he added,"….only if you are up to it." Jedah finished.

Marionette laughed and lowered her head close to his, for a long kiss…..

With this painful memory of her now dead husband and herself together on top of that hill, which now outside the castle walls, began to die. A tear streaked down her cheek. She rolled over to the side in the bed. Where many of nights she shared passion with Jedah.

She felt so cold. And alone. Not only inside her heart. But she felt as if she was the only one in that entire demon world. That no matter how loud she cried. No one would hear and run to her comfort. How long would she be like this? She wondered. How long would she wait to heal her heart?

Marionette closed her eyes and willed her mind to chant over and over," He will return. He will live again." Even that had not put her at ease. Three months, sense Jedah's death. And she was still depressed. Even the baby suffered. For she refused to eat much. Only a bowl of oats, and a glass of water now and then.

Occasionally. The night after Marionette believed to felt as she slept the warm, caressing embrace of her husband. A firm, kiss touch the side of her neck. Whispers of love and adoration into her ears. She would eat more. But this she realized, she only felt in her dreams. But she failed to see, that Jedah did indeed lay beside her. And do as best he could to comfort her pain.

But, worse came, war. Bostal had been murdered by a young lad, a vampire by the name of Demitri Maximoff. And Aesnland, became angered, continued the war Bostail left off with. Asking Doma get involved.

"No." Gasps echoed through out the Doma courtroom. One cloudy eve. Marionette sat up carefully in the exact throne Jedah one sat in. She even looked as fearless as he once had. Around the pack of rabid "dogs" that protested against her wishes. Beside her, Ozum stood. Even he disagreed with his Lady's answer.

" I will not allow, the country, my husband strived to breath peace and life into, fall to back to the rubble it once was." She continued.

An large uproar progressed against her.

" We have the obligation to slay the Maximoff lands. For the slay of one of the eldest, Bostail!" One lord had shouted.

Marionette heard this lord and nodded," But Doma is peaceful. We are neutral and it was His will that his people stay out of other's affairs."

" Are you not fit to the throne, puppet!" Came a protest.

All eyes locked upon the one noble Jedah had always feared would bring down his kingdom. His own cousin, Jenner.

" Jenner, you of all, should understand, that before my husband's take over, his father was beyond tyrant. Many were slaughtered because of him." Ozum stated.

" But if we aid Moloch, then he'd let the demons to the human world, there we will dominate over the mortals and a new dark domain will be created." Jenner hissed in a dark voice.

Marionette sighed and sat back," I am your cousin's wife. His wishes, which he'd spoken to me, were that demons stay to their own. And humans, vampires, Heaven. And this dark world, take care itself. That let the others fend for themselves."

Jenner glared up at her and approached the thrones quickly." You, woman, married my cousin, yet knew nothing of his intentions. Know not of what he felt!" He snapped. He firmly gripped the arms of the throne and nearly pressed his face into Marionette. She was on the verge of tears. Jenner noticed this. And smiled. " Brothers." He started calmly. Turing to the nobles.

" She is a woman, and knows nothing about proper rule. She was born to a peasent woman. I on the other hand am royalty. I propose I take Doma's widow…" He turned to her with a dark smile," As my queen and I will rule wise. With my help, we will create a new era of Makai. We will enter the war. And trample all in our path!" His voice, loud, echoed through the room. Cheers to over throw Marionette rose. She looked at Ozum, he stared at her with intense eyes. Knowing that the majority of the people and nobles, won.  
So, Marionette braced herself for a demon, to take over her husband's kingdom. And trembled, she was to become another demon's wife. Which would anger Jedah. Once he returned.


	3. The Wrath of Jedah Doma

Chapter Three: The Wrath of Jedah Doma.

For one thousand years, Marionette lived in total fear. Each night, she held close to her a knife. And slept in a different bedroom then her husband, Jenner. Every night she cried out for her dead love's embrace. Until, she knew he would never return… but one winter's eve….beneath the body covered ground…a root began to twitch……

' very long I have waited you have not made me your wife!' A voice from Jedah's past echoed in the air as the dark clouds overheard roamed quickly above. Lighting flashing, not to the ground, but above the clouds. The ground began to quake. All felt it. And Jedah, stood before Marionette and shook his head.

' you must wait longer.' Jedah responded back.

'no! I won't! Your desire to unlock the mysteries can wait.'

The quake in Makai formed a large pit to emerge. And from this, Jedah. Arose. His red eyes opened and he glanced at the dead. He lowered his head and spread open his blade wings. He took to the sky. And as he flew over head, he saw one thousand years of blood shed and war. It was then, he regrets ever gaining the knowledge of the way into Earth.

Jenner, sat upon the Doma throne, claws gripping the arm rests. He knows. Oh yes, he knows. His consciquence is near. And it was not to be a pleasant one.

"I am not alone, here." Jenner hissed nervously. For two ruby eyes protrudes from the shadows.

" No, you are not." A silky dark voice responded.

Jenner stood from the throne." Long sense your time, cousin, Marionette, your people, your nobles….follow me. " He shouted.

Jedah from the shadows glared. And stepped into the light. He was magnificent. His tall stature, slender form. Cyan flesh, and angry blood red eyes. His long blonde hair hung at his shoulders. And Jenner noticed, his crimson talons began to extend.

Jedah approached Jenner. They stood face to face." Marionette, isn't yours. She never was. " He started. Abruptly gripping Jenner's gray neck, and firmly lifting him off the marble floor. " You declared war.." He paused as Jenner , holding a dagger, still stained with black blood, (yes Jenner did it.) Jedah grasped tightly Jenner's wrist and squeezed it to where one could hear a breaking sound.

" It was not the fact you over threw Marionette, which angers me. Nor your lust for power and bloodshed from my people. No. My wife, you forced yourself upon." Jedah hissed. His eyes turning pure white with rage. " And you murdered me." He finished.

Jenner, ran short of breath. And at the same time cringed in pain. Jedah smirked and tossed Jenner to the floor. " Get up!" He demanded of his cousin. " And fight me." He added, as he reached to his metal razor wings, un sheathing a massive scythe.

Jenner growled and drew a sword," Know this cousin, as I once did to you before, stain your blood with my blade. " He warned.

"Good." Jedah said with a dark smile. And darted towards Jenner. Who lifted his blade, striking the middle of the scythe. Then leapt up, trying to kick Jedah in the face. However, Jedah, after being reborn and full of anger and energy. Knew to duck and shove Jenner back.

This battle, was not un noticed. For in the darkness of the balcony, Marionette gazed upon this. A frightened look in her blue eyes. She looked down and touched her swollen belly.

When she looked back , Jedah's blade, held Jenner's throat. And the body fell to the throne room floor. Jedah yanked his scythe from the corpse. He knelt down, gently lifting a pentagram necklace. Which was the Lord hood of Doma. And yanked it roughly off Jenner. And placed it around his own neck.

But that his life, and necklace was not the only thing he took from Jenner. No, his soul as well.

" Marionette!" Jedah's voice echoed. Calling to her. And she came down to him. Before she could get even a hug from him. Jedah touched her belly, and felt his son's energy. Marionette felt a surge, the first soul, Jedah fed to his dark son. The beginning of the war's end is ready.


	4. Darkstalkers Come out and Play

Chapter four: Darkstalkers Come out and Play

Note: I think I may have spelled a lot of names wrong

Marionette, just stare straight up at the dark ceiling. While Jedah, dressed in his trench coat like suit, and holding her hand whispered." The beginning will not be long, Marionette. "

"I don't know I let you talk me into this. It isn't natural you know. For someone to use his wife's womb for a battle ground." She said.

" Container, my dearest wife. For souls. "

"Why souls? What is your intent with our son?" She asked.

" I will unite the souls of the strong and powerful, I will destroy this world and with our son's birth, a new world will arise. With us as it's gods. "Jedah explained. While Ozum not far, prepared the spell, to open the way. So that the warriors seeking to stop Jedah can easily enter the stage. Jedah calls the Fetus of God.

" The portal is nearly finished Lord Jedah." Said Ozum.

Jedah leaned up, gingerly dropping Marionette's hand." Good. I shall see to it, my recruits are ready to trap me souls. " He said, leaving the room. Marionette tried to sit up, but it was hard, as the baby was kicking her hard.' He has his father's strength.' She thought to herself.

As Jedah entered his throne room, he noticed that his succubus minion twitched very uneasily. For she was surrounded by a swarm, of large bee soldiers and Q-Bee. ( guess what she is.)

"Minions!" Jedah's smooth voice boomed. Catching their attentions. All eyes bee and succubus glanced up at him. Jedah descended the throne stairs. His red eyes examining his servants. " Your quest, which I assign to you is a noble one. With the joining of souls, one will live and create a new era in the demon world. This will end the wars. And defeat the fools…."

Abruptly Lilith, the succubus interrupted him." Uh…"

"What?" Asked Jedah.

"Uh…um….OH….wait…no….um…okay, so…." Endlessly she thought about what she was going to ask. Twisting a couple strands of her pink hair in her finger." OH! What is it that we get….as a reward….like….maybe I want to be more than apart of Morrigan….like…."

"A right hand minion." Jedah mused to her.

"Yeah!" Lilith giggled.

Q-bee only rolled her eyes. Jedah continued to speak." Now, I will give you all some time to collect enough souls. Start with the dying villages. Leave none alive. Lilith, Moloch is already dead. So, you do not have to worry about him." Jedah explained.

" And what of me?" Marionette's voice echoed through out the court. All turned. Marionette stood there in the door way. She was dressed different then usual. She was dressed in a light purple, short dress, with a belled hat and petal shaped material at the bottom of her dress. Though she was one thousand years pregnant. She still managed to make herself appear a fighter.

Jedah's mouth hung open slightly. He quickly dismissed the bees and Lilith. He approached Marionette. Leading her back to the bedroom." Your job my beauty is to stay in bed. And keep a very clear mind. You shall need it."

"Great." Marionette muttered.

And watched Jedah sit at his writing desk and begin to jot something down." What are you doing?"

" Sending out invitations for my little world end party." Jedah said flatly. Not looking at her. Marionette nodded and sat back onto the bed." I mourned every day for you, you know." She started. Jedah again did not look at her.

"I know. And I am grateful. For it. "Jedah paused writing. And stood, kneeling down to Marionette he took her hands in his. And then whispered," Fear not, when this is done. You will be a goddess. You will be worshipped. "

"You are Makai's Savior, Jedah. You know that?"

Jedah smiled at her. And leaned up to kiss her lips. Then caressed her face. His touch had always been so warm to her. She kissed him this time. And made it deep and wild.

The invitations had been sent out. And a variety of creatures known as Darkstalkers, opened them. One dropped the paper, and grabbed his long red robe and his large dark blade. " Anita. " This dark one began." Stay here." But of course the little girl, followed him.

Another dark one, a rocker, Lord Raptor or Zebel ran to catch up with a were wolf, Jon Talbian and Felisha, the cat woman. Who joined two twin Chinese vampires. Hsien-ko and her sister lei, lei. Carefully stalking them, was B.B.Hood a bounty hunter….huntress, with the face of Little Red Ridding Hood, but with the temper of The terminator.

The cursed armor, Bishamon smiled wickedly and sharpened his blade, while the vampire prince Demitri Maximoff prepared for his journey to bring down this new enemy. Morrigan , the daughter of Moloch knew this was a challenge and she was willing to respond.

Anakras came from his crypt. And Rikuo swam towards the surface, as Victor stopped mourning for Emily and decided to get in on this. With Sasquatch as his companion. Hutzil and Pyron once again teamed up to this destroy the demon.

Thus the battle for the demon world and earth alike begins.


	5. Betray and Insanity

Chapter five: Betray and Insanity (guess what this Chapter is about.)

Writhing in pain, Marionette's hand gripped the sides of the pillows. Sweat rolling down her forehead. Already, Jedah was beginning his little wars against the "dark ones".

Jedah was thrown aback by Pyron's flaming surge. Slamming hard against the tender wall's of the fetus. He glared up at Pyron, whose smile was devious," Is that the best you, the once mighty Doma can do?"

Jedah stood up straight. And smiled." That, my warm up was nothing. But now the play is over." Upon finishing his statement, Jedah knelt down and uttered a phrase in the ancient language, beneath Pyron's feet, a group of blooded hands emerged from the ground. Dragging him under into dark waters, where Jedah levitated near hands that brutally beat Pyron. And the first indication to Jedah's insanity to Marionette came once Jedah cackled at his weak enemy.

"Stand!" Jedah ordered firmly, kicking Pyron in the face, and sending him flying back. Right into the baby. Who kicked woke and peered at his father's opponent with curiosity, recalling that the woman, which held him so close within her, spoke of the demon with blue skin. He did nothing, but flinched and kicked hard into the wall of the fetus.

Outside Marionette screamed out in pain.

While Jedah approached his fallen opponent. And noticed something odd, about the walls. Pyron's had seared a small part. Jedah, enraged by this knelt down to the alien and without saying a word summoned a large hand of blood to emerge and swipe Pyron in the air. Slam him from side to side a few times. Finally, a large contract of some sort unrolled and Pyron was slammed against the paper. Jedah sucked in his soul. Jedah, smiled with victory and insanely ripped his own face off. Cackling like a mad man.

"Your last opponent was not as worthy as I shall be, demon." A female's voice purred seductively.

Jedah smiled," Ms. Aensland." He mused without turning to face the succubus." I have no fight with you. Leave this place." He commanded.

Morrigan smiled and approached Jedah, her eyes examining the fetus." What sort of man plays war in his lover's body, the concept of mating to you is ill thought." She said.

Jedah growled inwardly and turned about abruptly slashing her across the face." Stay to your own business." He hissed.

Morrigan smiled as she ran her finger along her bleeding cheek. " Demitri will take care of you, if not the hunters of the dark will." She warned.

" I said stay to your own, Whore!" Jedah snapped and grabbed her by the neck. Morrigan smiled again and lifted her legs, they changed into a drill. Jedah was sent back in pain as her legs drilled into his tight stomach.

Blood spewed out Jedah's mouth.

Morrigan landed on the ground and kicked Jedah hard in the face, then levitated angled to Jedah. And she shouted," Soul fist!" Jedah was too late to dodge the green ball of flame and hit the side of his son.

Jedah stood and rolled a buzz saw into Morrigan, then lifted her up, flew up, upside down Jedah slammed her back to the ground his wings drilling into her. But he was not finished. He lifted her by her neck, extending his arm away from his face, he began to pump blood from his arm into her head bat wings. They grew and grew, until they popped. Blood sprayed everywhere. Jedah let go of Morrigan and stood above her. She coughed up blood after he kicked her in the stomach," Leave my room!" He ordered.

"Y…you are insane!" She spat. Abruptly the fetus dissolved and the Doma bedroom was there. Marionette stared over at them.

"Jedah!" it was Lilith. She saw her sister and then looked at Jedah and knew he would destroy her body. Jedah noticed her rage and smirked. His wings snapped open and he lowered one of the corner blades to Morrigan's neck. " Don't move." He commanded.

Readying one of his buzz saws to fling and kill Lilith.

Abruptly. Marionette came off the bed and shoved Jedah back. Morrigan's neck was nicked a little. But what was to happen to Marionette was to be worse. Jedah's temper and insanity over ran his mind and heart. He roughly slipped Marionette to the ground " Foolish woman!" He hissed to her.

Marionette looked up at him with sad blue eyes and she sobbed," Foolish woman?" Slowly she stood, " I'm your wife."

"As such you are to obey….."

"And let you kill everyone just so you can put your ideal world into play? Was I to be next Jedah?" She sobbed.

"Well, what would be the purpose of my son, then?" Jedah asked coldly down to her. Marionette shook her head and slapped him hard across the face. In response, Jedah lifted her by the neck and tossed her into the wall. Where Morrigan and Lilith went to comfort her. Morrigan cradled the puppet, and Lilith stood brave in front of the two.

Jedah turned his evil gaze to Ozum's eyes. He shook his head and words were not said to remind Jedah of his shameful act. And Jedah just now had realized it. "Marionette." He mouthed soundlessly. A trickle of blood emerged from his red eyes. ' What!' his mind screamed. Telling himself what he did was not real. That he had not struck his beautiful wife in the face.

Marionette finally found her courage and stood. Approaching Jedah. Rage in her eyes. She held a dagger behind her back. Not just any dagger. The deadly dagger once used to kill him before.

She acted as though she was to enter his embrace, however she thrust the dagger hard into his side. Tears rolling down her face crying as she pulled it out. She watched as Jedah screamed out in pain and sink to the floor. In his mind his memory of him and Marionette ran through his mind…..

Gently, Jedah brushed back Marionette's long blonde hair, back off her shoulders and gazed lovingly upon the goddess like body before him. It pleased him to know that now they were wed, and Marionette was about to give herself to him. And he stood naked before her eyes.

His desire for her no longer hidden. Flattered Marionette. She leaned back onto the bed. Jedah joined her and his lips slowly taunted her silk flesh. He leaned her up in a sitting position and had her straddling him. He took his time. Staring up at her face. Gingerly stroking her cheeks." God, you're beautiful." He whispered...


	6. The Bat VS The Bird of Prey

Chapter Six: The Bat V.S The Bird of Prey

Jedah sunk to the floor. Marionette sobbing, wishing she had not done this, to stab the only one who she loved. And he who loved her back. Was the worst crime against love she could commit. Thus she considered turning the dagger on herself.

"No." Jedah's hoarse voice stopped her. His slender fingers touched Marionette's wrist. " I…brought it on my self." He whispered. With a slight smile. He gently stood and helped her to her feet. " I can not die again." He whispered into her ear.

"I am sorry," Marionette's voice was weak and her lips trembled. " Please…I am sorry." She repeated.

Jedah took her face in his hands, then glanced up at the two succubus sisters. They were too stunned to move. Jedah stared back down at Marionette. And kissed her lips.

" Your love makes you weak, demon." A harsh voice hissed in the door way. All eyes moved.

A tall ugly vampire stood there, his cape swaying to and fro his eyes, pure white gazed upon Jedah. And Jedah know who this was." Demitri. Sense when do you crawl back here from the human world?" Jedah asked curtly. Gently letting go of Marionette.

" My defeat is none of your concern, Doma. You were dead by the time I was defeated." Demitri said.

Jedah glared at him." You come for my hide." He mused. In an un amused manner." Then we will fight. Prepare bat boy, for your ultimate defeat."

There was no more words exchanged, Marionette screamed out in pain. Grabbing her stomach. Knowing her husband and Demtiri had entered her womb.

" Hm. Is this ugly room yours?" Asked Demitri. He saw Jedah's sleeping son. " Relief to the souls? Who cares about that?"

"I do." Jedah said firmly. " I am the only one who cares enough for this realm not to enter the war, but to stop it."

"Enough talk demon." With that Demitri kicked Jedah back. Jedah glared and drew his scythe. Slamming the end of it into Demitri's stomach. Demitri laughed, grabbed Jedah's neck and throw him hard into one of the tender walls.

Jedah stood, leaning against the wall, he had an insane smirk. His eyes became pure white and his body began to twist and shift, he grew a long reptilian snout. His skin became black and scaley his hair shriveled up and only five thick black stands protruded from his scalp. His body narrowed. His entire body was not his normal. He was like a powerful Utah Raptor.

He approached Demitri, swung around his long whip like tail slashed a long deep cut into his face. Jedah was not finished. He leapt up, his long talons sliced his cheek. In response however, Demitri transformed into a hideous bat like demon. He bestowed upon the raptor lash after last. Both monsters clawing and biting.

Jedah's tail curled around the Demitri Bat's waist, he began to slam Demirti left and right. Left and right. Finally, Jedah tossed Demitri over his head. And Jedah was not done, well first Demitri hurled two balls of flame into Jedah, sending him to the opposite wall, then he slashed again into Jedah.

Jedah quickly regained his senses and kicked Demitri off him. Then he bucked Demitri away, by using the top of his head, and slamming it up against Demirti's neck, he then knelt down his eyes closed. Before Demitri could attack, Jedah let out a loud and agonizing Raptor scream. That shook Demitri's ears. The baby's eyes opened wide. His mouth opened as if responding. So two screams. Sent Demitri to the floor.

" Give up." Hissed Jedah. His voice dark and echoing.

Demitri, he too stayed his dark form and arose," Never!" And he lashed out. Pinning Jedah to the ground. Jedah tried to wrestle him off. But he was too heavy." Damn! Lay off the Human puffs fat ass." Jedah commented.

Angering Demitri more. He kicked Jedah back. Jedah found himself flying right into his son. He stopped himself in mid air and leapt towards Demitri. His talons extending. Demitri smirked grimly and readied himself for the impact. Curtain this battle would indeed be over soon.


	7. The Awful Lie

Chapter Seven: The Awful Lie

There was an explosion abruptly. Jedah slid to a halt, as Demitri did the same. Both glanced up. Their area had changed. No longer within the fetus. But more of a desolate, wasteland within the human realm. Bones scattered all over the place. Not just those of the mortals. Jedah knelt down, certain Demirti was too stunned as he was to attack. Both beings became their original form. " We are in Limbo." Demitri hissed suddenly.

Jedah stood and stared at his foe. Then glanced down again." Remains from war." Jedah muttered to himself_." The_ War. Lucifer's war." He said.

Demitri looked around and saw that he and Jedah were the only one's alive in this area. " Why are we shown this? Why are we here?" Demirti asked himself.

Jedah 's twitched suddenly and he slowly reached for his scythe. " We are not alone here." He said. Demitri for once agreed with his demon enemy. And stood beside him. Both males stared into the distance. A figure, slowly approached.

" What is that?" Asked Demitri.

" Shut the hell up." Jedah firmly snapped. And squinted his eyes slightly. He made out the figure to be a monk. Donovan, holding his dark blade. Behind him, Anita closely followed. Jedah felt something. Something strong within this child. He smiled wickedly. Demitri noticed this and backed a bit." Doma." He started." Your war is your own, I've no more reason to fight you." He simply stated.

"Then leave. I'd rather fight alone. Get out of here." He demanded. Demitri took off immediately. Watching the coward dart off.

When Jedah turned back, to his surprise the scene had changed. Now it was back in his castle. 'what is going on?' Jedah asked himself in his mind. He turned to look behind him and Marionette stood there staring at him, " They are here." She muttered.

Jedah lifted an eye brow. Then looked behind Marionette's shoulder. His eyes widened. A cat, a dog, a zombie, and a bounty hunter. Felisha, Jon Talbain, Zebel, and Baby Bonnie Hood. Jedah approached. Marionette stepped aside and let her husband deal with the new comers. " Dark ones. " Began Jedah," To what do I owe this honor to?"

The cat about to kindly speak, but the zombie spoke up first," Doma, but the request of King Ozum, Proper demon lord, we are to destroy you."

Jedah turned to stare at Ozum. He closed his eyes and saw the past. Before, during, and after his death…..

' I asked that you meet with me in secret, Jenner.' Ozum started softly. Jenner looked around the area, a dark cave is all. ' So that my master, could not find me, even through his dark telepathic powers. He can see the future. The down fall of this world.' he whispered.

' I see. And you asked me to speak with you….for what reason?' asked Jenner.

' The demons need a new ruler. Jedah is not fit to rule. his lust for a puppet has disgraced us all. His mother was an archangel, his father a devil. Tis not right.' he explained.

Jenner chuckled and sat back,' I will assume that you want his killed.' he mused.

'yes. however it will not be a clean death. You must assassin him. I have this.' he paused and took out a dagger, with carvings upon the blade.' he is the anti-christ, and as Him, this dagger can bring him to his doom.'

'And why not do this yourself, Ozum? What is in it for me?'

Ozum handed him the blade," you may take the puppet as your own, and sit upon the throne of Doma. I will convince him to open the way to the mortal world. his powers will fall. And he will be weak.'

Time seemed to travel more, and Jedah remembered the Gate.

' Jedah stop.!' Marionette demanded. Following her husband closely toward the unopened, mysterious and deadly gate.' I felt darkness last night.'

Jedah chuckled and touched her face,' dreams can be easily made into illusions.' he whispered.

'It was no dream, a premonition. ' she said. And glanced around. She saw a dark figure. Who she recognized to be Ozum. She thought to was imagining this. ' Jedah.' her voice stopped him again.

Jedah ignored her and continued to examine the Gate……

" Damn!" Jedah snapped back into reality suddenly. " How could you Ozum?" He hissed. Ozum drew a sword and appeared ready to fight Jedah.

" Your heart Doma, think of it. Falling for this puppet, cross breeding with the slime of this world. Jenner was not the only other involved Jedah." He paused and leered at Marionette. Jedah's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No." Marionette shook her head," It was not suppose to happen that way. " She cried. Falling to her knees. And sobbed. Knowing Jedah now would not show her any mercy. " I warned you." She started again," I said that even those closest to you can betray you. I warned you that I was not the angel you saw me as."

" Why?" Jedah asked her.

" Your lust for this realm, you neglected me, searching for a way to heal it. I heard whispers. I was but your puppet. An excuse for you to keep the throne. "

"Lies." Jedah hissed. Instead of lashing at her, he grabbed Ozum by his neck. " Why corrupt her?" He snapped.

" You are a hypocrite Jedah." He started." You swore in blood, your father's that your chastity was of no concern. Your world, people come first, you were my teacher, your began to court and flirt with a puppet. I became jealous. "

Jedah dropped Ozum to the ground. Peering over at his visitors. Then back down at his wife." My guests. Go home. I've no longing to fight, kill," he paused and looked down at Marionette's belly," nor begin a new with the birth of a child. Please leave me in peace." He requested.

"Ozum, the throne…is yours. Marionette, for now till the end of every world and beyond, my love for you is dead. Have the baby, keep it, or kill it. Do as you wish. You are no longer my concern." Thus Marionette sobbed harder. Jedah wondered from his castle, ridding on the back of his grand black unicorn, into the darkness. Where only desolation roamed.

Authoress note: This is not yet over, I promise.


	8. Final Conflict Between Ozum

Chapter Eight: Final Conflict Between...Ozum

As Jedah walked from the once Castle Doma, he had to pause, as his thoughts turned. He did not want to leave Marionette. He still might have loved her. Who knows. There was still so much he could hold for his dear wife or x wife, which ever. Anywho. He turned and glanced once more upon the dark castle. He could see Marionette staring down at him from a tall window, and then." Jedah" She whispered soundlessly. Abruptly Ozum yanked her from the window." Stop! You're hurting me!" She cried.

"Marionette." Jedah mouthed and nearly forgot all of what had occured. And dashed back into the castle.

" let me go!" Mariontted screamed, as Ozum drug her forcefully up a large stair case to the tallest tower. He only threw her in and locked it. Only a bed and a barred window above the clouds, nothing more for the poor puppet.First her beloved Jedah turns cold on her, Ozum locks her in the tower...Her eyes widen and now the baby is coming. Her water at long last broke.

" Ozum!" Jedah's voice echos through the throneroom, where Ozum sits proudly upon the Doma Seat.

"Ah, Jedah I thought you'd be long gone by now." He mused.

Jedah paused in his movements." Forgot a few things, Ozum." He said with a calm voice." My wife, Ozum, is one."

"Your wife? Why Jedah I thought she was not your concern."

Jedah shrugged." Loss of temper I suppose...Oh yes...my throne. I want that back." His voice rose slightly.

Ozum glared and stood, approaching Jedah, and standing face to face with the rightful king." If you can kill me, Jedah, the throne, your whore and your worthy child are your's." he stated." You know, I remember once you hated the pupper race."

"That was then, feelings change once love is experienced. now where is Marionette?" He demanded to know. Abruptly there was an echoing cry of pain.Both males glanced up. Jedah glared and slashed Ozum hard in the face and took off towards the tower stairs.

" Not yet!" Ozum caught up and tossed Jedah to the wall, in turn Jedah kicked his back and repeatedly slashed his chest and stomach. Ozum drew his sword and shoved Jedah back.Jedah drew his scythe and caught the blade of Ozum's sword in mid air. And he preceeded towards the stair. Ozum shoved him into the next nearest wall. And punched the demon's stomach. Jedah head butt him and ran further up the stairs.Ozum leapt up to Jedah and tackled him as they where going up the stone steps. Jedah kicked his face several times and again continued.

He reached the door and slammed his palm into the hard wood," Marionette!" He called into the door.

Marionette, her back against the bed, her legs open. Her head sweating. Glanced over at the door," Jedah!" She cried." Is that you! Please let me out! Ahhhh!" She screamed." The baby is coming!"

" Not yet! My mission is not complete. Hold him back!" He screamed, but without trouble kicked the door down and ran over to her. However Felt a sharp point. And a dagger went through his neck. He gurgled up blood and fell to the floor. " Jedah!" Marionette cried and looked up as Ozum yanked out the dagger.

"Now my little puppet! It is time to die." He hissed.

" Not yet!" Marionette said, a string, sharp as thin silver wire came from her elebow joint and caught Ozum in the throat. The demon fell near Jedah and his eyes widened with fear. As Jedah's body began it's transformation, the raptor like form. And his pure white eyes snapped open and Jedah arose to his feet. While Ozum yanked out the string and stood. Jedah growled lowly and leapt at Ozum. And not surprisingly he changed too. Into a were wolf like creature with bat wings. And goat legs.

" Lucifer..." Marionette mouthed.

Jedah's dark form smriked, " I knew you'd return in another form for me."

" yes. I kept my vow to you." Lucifer started." When you took what was mine. And killed me, my soul swore it would make you pay. "

Jedah and Lucifer leapt at eachother, scratching to biting. Jedah used his tail and hoisted Lucifer up and hurled him through the door. Where he rolled down the stairs Jedah followed. Marionette's eyes widened by this. She had never seen this side of him before. Frankly it kind of creeped her out.

Anywho!

In the thorne room once more Jedah tackled Lucifer to the floor, where Lucifer rolled over and leapt to his feet and kicked Jedah back. Jedah slashed Lucifer in the chest then the face. Lucifer caught his claw in mid air and tossed Jedah back. where the demon flew into a piller which crumbled to bits. Before Jedah could get to his feet, Lucifer rammed him in the stomach and sent him flying through the air then into the doors, where Jedah crashed right through and hit the Doma gates. He growled inwardly and leapt into the air his wings outstretched, Lucifer followed both held in mid air growling,waiting for one to attack. And then something happened, Jedah began to glow his aura became a black. What is going on? Lucifer wondered.


End file.
